


Five Visits to Change a Life

by The Morningstar Adventures (JosieRuby1)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Azrael - Freeform, Friendship, young ella lopez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/The%20Morningstar%20Adventures





	Five Visits to Change a Life

Ella was eight when she first saw her. One moment she had been in the back seat of a car and the next there had been a screech of mental followed by darkness. The darkness didn’t last and it was quickly replaced by pain. The pain covered every part of her and the noise around her was too much to bare. She looked out the window hoping for something to focus on that wasn’t her pain. Across the road there was a young women wearing a cute high collared shirt and what looked like a school jumper, along with a denim shirt. She had long dark hair and Ella thought she was quite pretty. She also thought it was strange that this young woman looked so calm when there had been a car crash. Ella regretting thinking back to the crash almost instantly, now she was back to thinking about the pain. She was crying, had been for a while she realised, it hurt so much.

Ella was barely aware as she was moved from the car and onto a stretcher. She was left for a moment to check in the others in the vehicles. The pretty woman from across the street was suddenly beside her.

“Hello” the woman said, her voice soft and reassuring, “Everything will be fine now. Just lay here and rest, the doctors will fix you up in no time.”

Ella sniffled a bit, before replying “who are you?” she asked, curiosity overruling the pain momentarily.

“my name is Ray-Ray,” the woman replied. “I’m a-“ she leaned in closer, “I’m a ghost.”

“I can talk to ghosts?” Ella said.

“yeah sure but I can only talk to you” Ray-Ray replied.

Ella frowned. “but why?”

“No one else can see me,” Ray-Ray explained.

“why?”

“Ghost rules. The first person who sees me is the only one who can” She continued. “you’re special.”

Ella smiled and then the ghost was gone. 

*

Ella was sixteen when Ray-Ray next appeared. She was stood in the corner of the sports pitch just stood watching. Ella continues to talk and joke about with her friends. She was too old to have an imaginary friend and anyway she had long ago accepted that she hadn’t really seen a ghost the day of the crash. Ray-Ray didn’t leave though and Ella knew she had to talk to her. She pulled out the brick that counted as a phone in the early 2000s, and faked having to take a call.

Ella walked over to where Ray-Ray was stood, holding her phone to her ear. “Okay, you’re not real how do I get rid of you?”

Ray-Ray rolled her eyes. “Is that any way to treat your friend?”

“We’re hardly friends,” Ella replied “I’m not friends with a figment of my imagination.”

“I’m not a figment” Ray-Ray replied, “I told you before I’m a ghost.” 

“Sure ghost. What do you want?”

“I've got your back, Ella, I just came to see how you’re doing. Being a ghost can be lonely.”

Ella softened then and sighed. “Oh get loneliness, man, but I can’t be friends with a ghost. People here already think I’m weird enough as it is.”

Ray-Ray shrugged “Well, smell you later then Lopez.” She mimed I’m watching you and disappeared.

*

Ella was 22 the next time she saw Ray-Ray. She was in her fourth year of college and had finally unbraced her nerdiness. She was preparing for her first comic con, dressed as Nurse Christine Chapel from Star Trek. 

Ray-Ray appeared in her motel room just before she was going to leave. “What are you wearing?” She asked her.

“Do they not have Star Trek in the afterlife?” Ella asked. “If you’re hanging around this time, you’re going to have to come to Comic Con with me.” 

“One moment” Ray-Ray replied. She disappeared and a moment later she was wearing a sheet over her as a very simplistic ghost costume.

Ella laughed “good thing no one can see you, you’d be laughed out of comic con in that and that is saying something.”

Once they got to comic con, Ella was more herself that Ray-Ray had ever seen her. She was in her version of heaven.  _Geekification_ _Overload,_ Ella thought. Ella couldn’t help but smile at the fact that she was surrounded by people pretends to be fictional characters while she had her own invisible friend beside her.

Ella still used her phone when she wanted to talk to Ray-Ray although it was upgraded to a Sony Erikson now. She sat down, utterly exhausted, with lunch. She had met so many fellow nerds and so many actors she adored. She placed her phone at her ear as she began eating.

“So, tell me Ray-Ray, how did you die?” 

“Oh my god, Ella, you can’t just ask someone how they died.” Ray-Ray joked. “Honestly though that I don’t want to talk about.”

“What will you tell me then?” Ella asked rolling her eyes.

“How about you tell me about Star Trek instead?” Ray-Ray asked.

Ella was okay with this distraction and launched into the 40 year history of her favourite show.

*

It wasn’t until she was 29 that she saw Ray-Ray again. She had mixed feelings about the absence but her return left Ella feeling she would be better off if she didn’t have this invincible friend appearing every few years

“Take the job,” Ray-Ray said from behind her.

Ella was looking at the DNA on a blood splattered piece of wood. She turned around and glared at her “you almost gave me a heart attack.” She complained.

“You got offered that job in LA take it,” Ray-Ray said. 

“I’ll make that decision myself when I’m ready to.” Ella replied.

“What is keeping you here?” Ray-Ray asked

“My family are all in Detroit, my whole life is here.” Ella said.

“Ricardo is in LA, doing who knows what. Someone needs to keep an eye on him.” Ray-Ray commented. “And LA is big, Ella, you can make your own life there.”

Ella nodded, “yeah I’m gonna take it. I’ll move to LA but you can't follow me there.”

“Ella-“

“I mean it Ray-Ray if I’m making a new life in la that means leaving all of this old life behind. That includes you.” 

Ray-Ray nodded “I guess it will be best for us both.”

*

Ray-Ray was in the precinct, watching her favourite human and favourite angel treating each other like siblings. She had meant what she had to lucifer she was glad they could have each other when she couldn’t have either of them. 

From elsewhere in the precinct she could see detectives decker and Espinoza walking towards the lab, soon she knew Lucifer would have his whole chosen family together, to look after and support him and he them. With a satisfied smile, Azrael left the precinct.


End file.
